The Desendants
by FandomsIsBae
Summary: Elle never trusts herself because of death. But what happens when she meets it? Astra radiates power but doesn't know her own strength until she falls for fire. Follow Astra on her journey (and Elle) as the one in the great prophecy. Includes ships with Leo and Nico. Btw, this is my first story so give it a try. I promise it will get better. I don't own PJO or HoO. Enjoy! ;)
1. Prologue

**Hi guys this is a new story and is also my first Fan Fic. I will post daily if school promises not to kill me with homework. This is just the introduction to the story so try not to judge just yet. It will get better, I swear. There is cutesy, romance including Percabeth, Nico, Jasper, Frazel, and Leo later in the story. Review an Enjoy!**

* * *

The Beginning

Chiron cradled the precious baby in his arms. One of the finest demigods ever trained at this camp gave birth to her days ago in the infirmery. In a few minutes, Clea would be here to take her daughter to a new home outside of the camp borders.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and Apollo appeared in the room. "Lord Apollo. What can i do you good for today?"

Apollo crossed the room and reached for the baby in Chiron's arms. "My daughter," he muttered.

"This child is yours,"Chiron asked, quirking an eyebrow. Apollo placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, she is. I met Clea on her quest that took place in the mountains. Oh, she was extraordinary," he beamed.

"Pardon me Lord, but did you say was?" Apollo's face darkened.

"Haven't you heard? Unfortunately, Clea is dead," he sighed.

Chiron caught his breath. After all, he took Clea in like she was his own. Apollo rambled on telling him that no one knows how she died- they just found her body in the woods. Chiron stared from Apollo to the child in his arms. He couldn't help but accuse them for this loss. He regretted it as soon as he thought it. It wasn't anyone's fault. Clea wanted this child. She took up the responsibility and was ready for the consequences. It's not her fault. It's not anyone's fault.

"With her mother gone," he motioned towards the baby,"I am afraid there is no one to care for her. I ask of you to look after her. Train her to be the great demigod she is destined to be. She shall be apart of a prophecy when she grows older. i need you to prepare her for the role she is destined to play." Apollo laid the baby in Chiron's arms.

"Please,"Apollo spoke. he then flashed out of the big house before Chiron can say anything.

"Hello there, hero," he looked down into her goldish yellow eyes,"what shall we call you?"

The baby giggled as Chiron lightly tickled her belly. Her smile was contagious and full of light. She had her mother's features which made Chiron a little hopeful. She was a piece of her mother and so forever he will cherish her.

There was a light knock on the door and it creaked open quietly. Dahlia, a child of Demeter, walked in. "Did you hear?" she asked intently. Chiron nodded and Dahlia sighed in response. She came across the room an stroked the baby's head. "What is her name?"

"I can't think of one. I am open to suggestions," Chiron said. Dahlia thought for a minute then spoke,"she deserves a bright name. I suggest Brielle** (a/n pronounced BREE-LLE)**."

Chiron smiled,"Perfect, and to shorten it, Elle." Dahlia grinned at him. "I think that is just a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I will go stitch it onto a baby blanket." She turned around to leave.

"Dahlia," Chiron called. She stopped and turned around so he continued speaking. "Thank you." She smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. Then it was just Chiron alone with Elle.

"You will never disappoint me. I won't let you," he whispered to her.

Chiron then sang her a lullaby and wished her good dreams.


	2. Hooves and Claws

Astra's Pov  
The wind rustled softly through the trees. There were no songs sang by the chirpings of birds. The sky was cloudless. Everything was still in the forest- everything except the deer slurping water from the stream.

My fingers laced around the end of the arrow, pulling it back with the bow string. I sucked in a breath and released. The thing i love most about the bow is the adrenaline you get when you let go. Everything goes so fast and soundless. You feel the arrow leave your fingers- it's like the whole world has slowed down in that moment.

I retreived my arrow and stuffed the deer in my game bag. I slung my bow across my back and dragged the bag behind me. Then, suddenly, I heard a branch crack.

The handle of the bag flew from my hands. My fingers lanced around my bow and pulled it overhead. In one quick motion, I had an arrow notched aiming at a tree. A figure came out from behind the tree. I lowered my weapon. The figure that appeared was none of the less but my best friend Johnny.

"I figured you'd be out here," he smirked.

"Always am. By the way, you're lucky you don't have an arrow through your eye," I responded, half joking and half serious.

Johnny walked over to my game bag and reached for the handle. I took notice of the steps he took. It's not like I've never noticed it before, but he has a strange hop-step. It can be described as looking like a horse trying to walk with ropes tied around his legs.

"I'll help you with this," he nodded towards the bag he was reaching for. "Knowing you, the animals you go for can not at all be as light as a feather. Good thing a muscle man like me is here-," he stopped mid-sentence, staring at something behind me. "Run," he muttered to me. "RUN!" he screamed.

I took off in a sprint, following Johnny through the forest. I turned my chin into my neck to look over my shoulder. What I saw was unexplainable. I thought dogs were cute, cuddly creatures that you can play fetch with. What i saw proved me wrong.

My speed accelerated and Johnny fell behind. The weird walk he has apparently isn't helpful when you're running from giant flesh eating dogs.

Johnny, while running, kicked off his shoes revealing hooves- yes you heard me- HOOVES!

"Johnny?" I said between huffs.

Then he wiggled out of his pants, showing furry legs! What was he? A goat?

"I'll explain...later. Just... keep... running," he said taking breaths between his words.

I couldn't take my eyes off of his legs. My head pounded, my heart throbbed. Is this a dream?

Then the dog behind us caught up. It was right on my tail. It lunged and dug his claws into my calves.

Nope, this is real. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Johnny stopped and ran to my side. He took out the reed pipes he always has strapped to his hip, and started playing a tune. The dog stopped, dazed, and Johnny brought out a small dagger and stabbed the dog. Then the most unordinary thing happened: the dog exploded into gold dust. A small pile formed on the ground at Johnny's feet.

I couldn't quite make out the details with a blurred vision. I saw black spots and blood. Blood soaked the grass turning the beautiful green into a crimson red. My hands were wrapped around my leg, covering my fingers with blood.

Soon, everything i saw had a red hue to it. My eyelids felt heavy so i allowed them to fall. I heard Johnny's voice but i couldn't make out what he was saying.

The last thing i saw was a blurry image of bandages being wrapped around my leg. Then the pain over took me and i felt the darkness envelope me.


	3. Ambrosia

Astra's Pov

I woke up in a bed. I felt the mattress beneath me and the hard pillow under my head. I've slept on a pillow like this one, I realized. I slept on a pillow like this one at the town hospital. I was in the hospital

I was about to open my eyes, but I heard voices having a conversation. The voices were so loud and clear that they sounded as if they were talking at my bedside. I decided to keep my eyes closed and listen.

"We should have immediately taken her to camp. Heck, we should have taken her to camp a year ago."

Wait a second- I knew that voice. Aunt Maggie spoke with a nervous tone and I heard her light footsteps pace across the room.

"What were we to do? Camp is in a completely different state!" another familiar voice replied.

"We can move! Yes, that's it! We will move to New York an-" I opened my eyes.

"New York?" I croaked, my voice sounding terribly scratchy.

Aunt Maggie ran to my side and grabbed my left hand. I looked to my right to see that the other voice I heard belonged to Johnny. He was standing at my right side, bagpipes strapped to his back. Seeing the instrument made me remember why i was in the hospital in the first place. I looked over to my leg and saw several bandages wrapped around my calves. Suddenly, an image of the ferocious dog popped into my head. A sharp, stabbing pain danced over my wound. The pain felt as if I was back in the woods, continuously getting stabbed by the creature's claws. I groaned.

"Are you alright?" Johnny held my other hand.

"What was that thing?" I hesitated. I had so many questions to ask. They all gathered in a pool in my throat and my tongue drowned in them. I narrowed my eyes,"what are you?"

Maggie looked over to Johnny and they shared a look that I couldn't quite read. Then Johnny looked around and shook his head. "Not here," he said,"to many mortals."

What does he mean by mortals? Does that mean that we're not mortals? More questions filled into the pool by the second.

Aunt Maggie nodded at Johnny. As if on que, he pulled out food from his backpack. It looked like thin, mushy granola bars cut in squares.

"Astra, we are kind of in a hurry to get you out of the hospital, so I need you to eat this." He broke off a piece from a square and handed it to me. "What is it?"

"Ambrosia. You'll love it. Now eat it and lets go," Johnny said, gesturing towards the door.

I put the bite in my mouth and chewed. It tasted a lot like the homemade zucchini bread my dad used to make. I grinned. I missed that taste. The shooting pains in my leg were immediately dismissed after I swallowed. I looked up at Johnny and my Aunt.

"Lets hit the road," Maggie said, twirling her car keys around her finger.

I stood up with the help of Johnny and grabbed my bow and quiver that was waiting for me at the door.

"Where to," I say, buckling my seat belt.

"New York," my aunt replies, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I smiled at her and prepared myself for a long drive. Then a replay of what happened in the woods appeared in my head.

"Great, New York. That gives you enough time to answer my questions."


	4. Answers

Johnny's Pov

Maggie sighed. " Ok. In all fairness, you deserve answers."

I sat in the middle of the backseat while the girls sat up front. I was in the perfect place to be able to see their reactions and emotions. I'm very good at being able to read emotions. It's a gift.

"Ok, first question," Astra started. I smiled.

Her light blonde curls fell to the side of her face. She moves gracefully, as if she were about to meet the Queen. But what I love most about her is her eyes. Her eyes are the extraordinary color of midnight blue that you can see from a mile away. But when the clock strikes eight o'clock, the color changes to a striking silver. With only one glance, she can make your insides melt and you want to give her anything she needs. She's mesmerizing.

She glances at me in the backseat and butterflies dance around in my stomach. "What are you," she says, her eyes full of emotion that I couldn't quite read. I wiggled in my seat. "You see, I am a satyr," I start calmly.

Her eyebrows bunch together in confusion. "You mean that Greek thingy we learned about in Social Studies?" Then suddenly, her eyes widened. "You're not mortal, are you?" She tilts her head to the side, studying my every move.

"Well, technically no, but-" She cut me off mid-sentence.

"If you're not mortal," she started slowly, "then why are you hanging out with me, a mortal?"

Maggie rests a hand on Astra's thigh. "Because, Honey, you're not mortal either."

Astra looked down, staring at her hands. "Then what am I?" She said softly, not looking up from her hands.

Maggie sighed, trying to think of a way to explain everything. "You said you learned Greek mythology, right?"

Astra nodded. "Well they are not myths," I said carefully. Astra looked up from her lap and stared at Maggie.

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked.

"Well," Maggie started, uncomfortably. "Sometimes these Gods come to earth and...how do I say this? Get it on with mortals," she hesitated.

"You're doing great," I say sarcastically, giving Maggie a thumbs-up.

Maggie grumbled and continued. "And sometimes, these Gods have children with mortals. Now that brings us back to you. Your father had you with a Goddess. They call it half-bloods."

Astra face was blank. No smile, no frown, no emotion. Is she even breathing?

I leaned forward and patted her back. "How are you taking all of this," I ask worriedly.

She turns her head to look at me. "Ok," she says, "I'm taking it ok."

I smile. "Did we answer all of your questions?"

Astra thought for a minute. "One more thing. Am I going to grow goat legs too?"

We all laughed. Astra was laughing, but her eyes weren't. If there was one thing I've learned about Astra, it's that her eyes always say what she's feeling, no matter what her facial or body expressions were.

Astra lied. She was not ok.

**I feel like this chapter was very short. I will try to write more next time but I can't help it when I get to a point in my story and have a feeling that it would be the perfect place for a chapter break. Also, I am not very pleased with the reviews, favorites, and follows. Why? because I don't have any. Please, it would make my day if you do any of the three I just named. Tell your friends about my story if you really like it! I am a new writer and this is my first story so just cut me some slack! Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and I might have the next on by tomorrow;)**

**-1FanGirlGeek**


	5. Great Balls of Fire

Astra's Pov

My throat was dry and my mouth tasted like metal. My heart was beating fast and my head spun. I was not ok.

I mean, would you be ok if you found out your whole life was a lie? Despite my feelings, I smiled. Fortunately, I am very skilled at hiding my feelings. I've had a lot of practice in the past.

I glanced at Johnny. He was staring into my eyes. When we learned about Greek Mythology, I became aware that satyrs can read emotions. When I saw Johnny looking at me, I knew that the lesson Ms. Jacobs taught was spot on.

I silently sighed. _I'm ok_. I narrowed my eyebrows, trying to send a message to Johnny through my facial expressions.

Johnny raised his eyebrows as if to say, _You and I both know you aren't._

I shook my head. _I really am. Or I will be once I get used to this all,_ I roll my eyes.

"We are five minutes away," Maggie interrupted our silent conversation.

We arrived in New York already, but Maggie and Johnny kept saying something about this camp I needed to go to. They said the camp would keep people like me safe. The camp went by the name of Camp Half-Blood.

I sighed loudly, looking out the window. We drove through the more scenic part of New York. It was nice over here. Everything in the city part of New York looked packed and put together. But the wooded part looked free and ran together in want, not demand. Other people have dreams that involve being famous or having a lot of money, but my dreams consist of me living as freely as the forests do.

I felt Maggie's hand rest on my thigh and whipped my head around to face her. She smiled at me then returned her eyes to the road.

"I think you will love it there," she finally says.

"You've been there before?" I ask, biting my bottom lip.

"No," she admits,"but your father has. He would come home every year before school started and tell me all about it."

"My father is a demigod?"

Aunt Maggie pressed her lips into a line, acting as if she told me something I wasn't supposed to know.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" I lay my hand on top of hers.

She shook her head. "Not this. This is easier to hear if you figure it out for yourself."

My shoulders slumped. My Aunt and I are very close -or at least I thought we were.

It was quiet, up until Johnny shouts,"Hydra, a mile back."

Maggie presses her shoe against the gas pedal until we are at full speed.

I turn my head around, about to ask Johnny what a Hydra was, but then I saw a bright ball of light. My eyes grew large and my hands shook. The fire ball flew inches away from the vehicle.

I looked through the window in the back of the car, hoping to see the thing that fired at us. What I saw was, again, unexplainable, but this time it wasn't a dog. What I saw had six heads! SIX HEADS! I thought that dog was frightening, but compared to this monster, that dog is nothing. The dog caused me a great deal of pain, but I could only imagine what this thing could do!

Just then, the monster fired again. Maggie must have seen this one coming because she weaved between the lanes, dodging the fire. I twist my head around to see Johnny.

"Hydra," I say breathless.

"Hydra," He confirms.

Maggie veers back to the right side of the road.

"When I say now, I need you to jump out of the car and sprint through the woods. The camp is located in the forest. Johnny knows the way."

I felt my eyes get wide. "No! There is no way I'm leaving you with this monster!" I debate.

"I'll be fine! The hydra smells you! He is chasing you!" She looks in her rearview mirror,"I love you, and be safe."

Johnny tosses my my bow and quiver. "Maggie, please," I cry.

Sorrow fills her eyes. "Now," she croaks.

My hands and feet move without my command. My legs moved quickly, heading into the forest. Johnny ran right beside me. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Maggie driving away safely. And sure enough, the Hydra was not far behind, coming after Johnny and me.

Johnny's hand wraps around my forearm, pulling me in one direction.

"Whatever you do," he huffs,"don't cut off one of the heads. Aim for the middle of the chest."

We sped through the woods, the Hydra not far behind. Every once in a while, the monster would hurtle fire balls at us. Of course we would dodge, but the faster we run, the more tired we get, and the more tired we get, the harder it is to outrun the Hydra, and the harder it is to outrun the Hydra, the harder it is to dodge the flaming balls of heat.

"There," Johnny points ahead.

I look up the trail to see a large pine tree with a dragon at the base. The tree sat in front of a large awning that read 'Camp Half-Blood'.

Everything was going great, we would live and stay safely inside the camp. But then Johnny tripped on a twig and hit his head on a rock.

Johnny dropped like a sack of potatoes, and I rushed to his aid. He was still conscious, but not enough to walk. The camp entrance was literally right there! I couldn't drag him there with the Hydra on our tail. There was only one solution to the problem -I had to kill the monster.

I notched an arrow and fired, but the arrow went right through the Hydra! Johnny muttered something about what the arrow was made of. I shook it off and fired again. It went through the Hydra like it were a cloud.

It didn't add up! Why were my arrows passing through the Hydra? I thought back to my Greek Mythology lecture. _What was it, What was it?_

"Astra," Johnny mumbled. I glanced at him and he held the same dagger he used to kill the dog in front of my face.

That's when it all made sense -Ms. Jacobs taught us that these monsters could only be killed with the metal found on Olympus. The dagger Johnny was offering me was Celestial Bronze_. Woah, how did I know that?_

I took the dagger and backed up slowly, leading the monster away from Johnny. I was walking backwards, carefully, but apparently not careful enough.

I tripped on another fallen tree branch and fell backwards. The Hydra towered over me, not closer or farther than three feet from me. I thought back to the advice Johnny gave me. "Aim for the middle of the chest."

I brought my arm back and threw the knife with all my strength, aiming for the chest. Right before the weapon pierced his chest, the monster bellowed one last fire ball.

The monster burst into dust but I couldn't make out the details. My vision was blocked by a massive ball of flame.

The left side of my stomach sizzled like burgers on a grill. I, once again, had black spots crowding my vision.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was running footsteps. I hoped they belonged to people who could help us.


	6. Sleeping Beauty

Johnny's Pov

I sat in the chair beside her bed holding her cold hand in mine. She seemed dead laying there so still, but thankfully she wasn't. The nurse comes in every hour or so and checks her pulse. That nurse is what gives me hope. Without her, I would feel just as lifeless as I would think Astra is.

Astra passed out from the pain, as far as I knew. She had a large bandage wrapped around her abdomen. If only I was conscious. If I were conscious when this happened, she wouldn't be in so much pain.

Her hair fell around her shoulders in natural, soft curls. Her long, dark lashes lay still. Her cute nose was also perfectly still, and her full lips were slightly parted and chapped. Even asleep she was flawless.

Of course I like her. She is perfect in every way. It is silly of me though. Guys like me don't end up with guys like her- as in satyrs don't date demigods. My job is to protect her and that's exactly what I will do- even if she doesn't see me the way I see her.

The nurse walked into the room with a cup of nectar an a straw. She walked over to the chair beside me and sat down. "I have some depressing news to tell you," she sighed.

All of the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. My hands fumbled around Astra's hand and found a pulse. She's not dead. Thank the gods that she's not dead.

"Ok," I say calmly. "I can take it," I try to joke.

My effort failed. The nurse frowned and glanced over Astra. "Due to the attack, there is a slight possibility that she may suffer from memory loss," she rolled her eyes. The nurse seemed to have a mixed personality. One minute she can make you feel safe, and the next, you feel like she can and will pulverize you.

I felt my heart thump quickly in my chest. I felt like my insides were going to burst. Memory loss? This could not be happening. "No," I mumble. "No, no, no."

The nurse shook her head,"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I know a camper in the Hypnos cabin that might be able to retrieve her memories."

I felt one hundred pounds lighter. "Ok, so why did we need to have this depressing conversation?"

The nurse folded her hands in her lap. "Because when she wakes up, she won't remember anything."

"Ok," I said, motioning with my hands for her to go on.

"So I think it would be best if we pretend that she has been at this camp her whole life. Make it seem as if this is her home and this is what she wakes up to everyday. It would be a lot easier on all of us," she proposed.

I turned this over in my head. It sounded alright to me but how would it sound to Astra? Would she like being lied to again? Of course, she wouldn't know if we were lying or not, but it still didn't sound fair. But she has to know, and it would be a lot easier if she thinks she has heard it all before.

"Sounds fine with me," I yawned. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I haven't slept in what?- two days?

"If you want to rest, I wouldn't mind watching over her," the nurse suggested.

My hands immediately closed tighter around Astra's wrists."No, I'm good."

She shook her head. "No, really, you need sleep. I promise I will come and get you if she wakes."

I thought about it. Sleep did sound really good now. I looked down at Astra. She would hate it if she knew I was loosing sleep just because of her. She's so modest. I smiled, thinking about our past years together.

"You promise," I ask, just to make sure.

She nodded. "Of course."

I stood slowly, legs aching. How long has it been since I have stood? I opened the door and closed it silently behind me. I took one last glance into the room and saw the nurse adjust the straw between Astra's lips, sending nectar down her throat.


	7. Amnesia

Astra's Pov

My eyes fluttered open, sunlight waiting for them on the other side. As soon as they opened, thought, an awful pain spread throughout my head. I groaned and clenched my fists. Sheets gathered in my hands as they clenched. That's when something occurred to me: Where am I? Then a second though followed the other: _Who_ am I?

I quickly tried to sit up. As soon as I did though, a shooting pain raced through my body, the starting line located where my abdomen is. I cried out in pain and sank down in the matress. Only then was when I heard the voice.

As my head fell back on the pillow, I glanced to my right to see someone. I didn't know what to do. I had no memory and siting on my right was a girl who could be a murder, for all I knew. The only logical thing I could think of was to scream. So I did.

"Oh, shut up," the girl says as she covered my mouth with her hand. "You're not the only person in this camp whose had amnesia before."

I instinctively bit her hand. She let out a little whimper as she took her hand away and shook it. "And, apparently, this isn't your first rodeo either," she said sarcastically.

"Texas." Words poured from my lips, and I had no clue where they came from. "You're from Texas."

The girl smirked. "Yea, howdy, whatever. How are you feeling?"

Terrible. My stomach churned and my head spun like it was riding a optical illusion. I felt like vomiting all over this stranger. But I didn't say that. I had no clue who this girl was! I wasn't going to admit I had a weakness when she could want to kill me or something.

I shook my head slightly which made my head hurt more. It took all of my willpower to keep from moaning.

The girl stared intently at me. My blurry vision was starting to clear and I had a good look at her. She had long, straight silky black hair. Her eyes were the oddest thing I've ever seen. They were the color of goldish yellow; they matched the color of the sunlight seeping through the windows. She couldn't have been more than 17 years old. She wore an orange shirt that read _Camp Half-Blood_ in bold lettering. She was actually pretty and looked like a nice person, but the way she narrows her eyebrows at you when she talks is intimidating.

"Well," she starts impatiently. "How are you?"

"You tell me," I reply. "You're the one with the memory."

She sighed, obviously agitated. "Yes, memory, not super powers that can put me in your body so I know how you feel."

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me where I am and who you are."

She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Oh, yeah, right. My name is Elle, blah, blah, blah. You're in the Camp Half-Blood infirmary. Congrats, you're a demigod. Do you want cake?" she says in a bored, monotone voice.

"No," I say carefully. "But what is a demigod?"

Elle groans. "Here we go again," she says.

She explains to me what a demigod is, what they do, how they were conceived, etc.

You would've expected a person who just found out they were a child of a god to freak out, but I surprisingly didn't even flinch. There was only one feeling I had during this conversation: Dejavu. I feel like I've had this conversation before, so I felt like I should take it maturely.

Elle went on and on, reading from a handbook entitled _So You're a Demigod?_. She looked up from her page to see that I was taking this conversation all to well. "Well," she gestured, "aren't you going to, like, freak?"

I shook my head, again sending a small bit of pain running in my head. "Just tell me one thing," I say. "We knew each other before my amnesia, right?"

She closes the book and sets it on the bedside table. "Sure, why not?"

"Then if you knew me, tell me. Was this demigodishness my everyday life that I was content living?"

She thought for a moment, staring at the foot of my cottage. "Yes. You loved it."

I smiled in satisfaction. "Ok. Then I will not freak out," I promise.

She smiled back but the corners of her mouth dropped and her eyes looked glassy as if she was unsure about something.

"Ok," she said, standing up and rubbing her hands together. "I will go get Clovis. He can help with your amnesia."

Elle started for the door then stopped. "You can be honest with me. How do you feel?"

I was too tired to stand guard. "Horrible," I admitted.

She smiled slightly and walked back over to help prop me up with pillows. She then gave me a cup with a straw. "This is the nectar thing I told you about. As soon as the liquid hits your tongue through the straw, that is a sip. Take small sips and count to 45 in between each one."

Elle turned around to leave again when I spoke up. "Do you think it is a very good idea to leave the amnesia patient responsible with a liquid that could kill her?"

She smiled. "I trust that you can take care of yourself." And then she left.

I sat in bed reading through the demigod handbook. As I read, unfamiliar songs played from a device. I decided that the device was some sort of CD player, because live radios can attract monsters. I learned this information from a chapter entitled _Gorgon, and Hell hounds, and Hydras! Oh, my!_

I was still reading when the door opened. Elle walked in with a pudgy little blonde boy. The boy looked about maybe 13. He could have been older, but he looked younger assuming he gets very good sleep. He slouched against the door frame and his eyelids fell heavy.

Elle came over and put a hand against my forehead. "Well," she said, glancing at the once-full glass of nectar on the bedside table. "You're fever is gone."

Elle gives off a whole protective vibe, but don't let that fool you. I've known her for about 2 hours or so- long enough to know that she can be fierce and capable of anything. She took the empty glass to refill it.

I peered over at the boy again. By the way he leaned against the wall, you'd think he hasn't slept in days. "Astra, this is Clovis," Elle said, walking back to place the full glass on the table.

It took me a minute to realize that she was talking to me. At that moment, I realized that I didn't even remember my own name. Then I realized that earlier this morning, she said Clovis can help me with my amnesia. And boy, did I need help!

"Clovis!" Elle shouted.

Clovis shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He then grumbled and sleepily walked over. "I need you to check if you can restore her memory," Elle told him, motioning towards me.

Clovis sighed and slouched over. He placed his hands on my head and closed his eyes. "I walked all the way from my cabin. This is 5 good minutes I could be using to sleep. You owe me," Clovis said to no one in particular.

A few minutes past and nothing happened. Then, he suddenly opened his eyes. "Just a minor blockage. I can fix it." He brought out a small vial. "I want you to drink this. It will put you to sleep while simply returning your memories in a dream format. Are we clear?"

I nodded eagerly, staring at the vial. I never realized how glad I would be with my memories until the offer to get them back came up. Clovis the vial in my palm and my fingers wrapped around it.

I held the bottle in front of my face, studying the cork that wedged in the opening of the bottle. "How long will I be out?" I ask, still looking at the cork.

"It depends," Clovis yawned, "on how many memories you have and how long they lasted. Most people who took this potion were out for days." He slowly closed his eyes in a tired way.

"Well," I say glancing at the sleeping boy then at Elle. "Here goes nothing."

The cork popped out. I rested the edge of the opening on my lips, took a deep breath, and drank.

Warmth spread throughout my body. Not the humid kind of warmth, but the warmth that makes you want to cuddle up and sleep. And so I did.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey, guys, this is just a quick little note to just let you know that I probably won't updating this story soon. My laptop broke down and I have all of my files saved on there. I am typing this letter to you from my mom's computer. I promise I will upload a new chapter as soon as my computer recovers. In the meantime, I ask that you still review and like what I have posted. I'm sorry for this inconvenience and thank you for your patience and understanding.

Sincerely,

_1FanGirlGeek_


	9. Grandma

**I got my computer back today! Yay! Thank you for being patient and also thanks for the reviews! It makes my day, reading those from everyone. So, once again, thank you for being patient and as a result, I have and extra long chapter for you guys to hopefully enjoy. I also hope you forgive me for not posting (even though my computer broke down) and that this chapter will make up for it. I am probably going to post tomorrow, so you guys can count on that. Thanks and hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**-1FanGirlGeek**

Astra's Pov

_Memories flooded to my brain at once. I dreamed of all things I did when I was younger. I saw my father, as bold and proud as ever, teaching me how to shoot a bow an arrow. I saw my aunt braiding my hair for my first day of school. I saw myself reading a book to my father at his gravestone._

_I also saw myself as I grew older. I dreamed of Johnny, accidentally swallowing the end of my pencil after gnawing on it for a whole class period. I, again, saw myself, only this time I was setting a timer for 8:00. When the timer went off, I rushed to a mirror just in time to she the liquid silver swallow the midnight blue of my eyes. I remember, now, checking out every book from the library that had to do with either genetics or eyes. I was unsure why my eyes did what they did and researched it. Then, finally, I saw the dog-hellhound, I reminded myself- digging his razor-sharp claws into my calves. I screamed and thrashed._

_Then everything went black. I tried to open my eyes but the lids wouldn't budge. I thought I the dreaming was over. I remembered everything I ever knew, so why couldn't I open my eyes?_

_That's when I saw the light. Suddenly a house came into view, a small, humble home that was some-what familiar. The porch lights shone brightly in the black night, illuminating the basket on the porch steps. I started to panic. A basket? Where was I? I do not remember any of this._

_Then I heard the crying. The crying I immediately identified as a babies'. I tried to run towards the basket but my feet wouldn't move. I tried to call out but the words died in my throat. What was going on? Why is this happening to me?_

_When the front door of the house opened and a young man stepped out, I had my answer. This isn't my memory._

_I watched as the man, shocked, reached into the basket and lifted the baby into his arms. The baby stopped crying. He was wrapped in a blue blanket that was vaguely familiar. The blanket had a stitching on the hem that I squinted to try to make out. They were initials. R.R._

Ryan Reece_, I thought to myself. That baby boy was my father. _That's why I recognized the house! That man is my grandfather.

_My grandfather, holding my father in one arm, reached down into the basket and picked up a piece of paper. I tried to move to see what was written on the paper, and this time my feet let me. I read the paper_

_Take care of our son. When he is ready, tell him the truth, take him to camp._

_-Athena_

_I stumbled away, shocked. My head was spinning, my pulse beating rapidly. _My father's mother? _Before I could put the pieces together, everything, once again, went black. Only this time, the darkness took me with it._

Elle's Pov

I walked through the camp, letting the wind weave in and out of my hair. Johnny came back to the infirmary after Astra was asleep. We told him not to come and see her when she had amnesia because having a weird goat-man siting next to you as you sleep might be too much to accept. But now that she's getting her memory back, I didn't see a problem in him being there when she woke up with memories of this him.

I stopped by the lake and kicked my feet in the water. I instantly thought about the sea god's son, Percy Jackson. We haven't known each other very long. I met him and his wise girlfriend, Annabeth, when we were still battling the Titans. Percy and Annabeth have survived many battles together, and I was very relieved to hear that they survived another. They defeated the earth goddess, Gaea, and were now probably enjoying themselves around the camp.

I looked around at the luscious green fields. I saw many Roman demigods, the ones who decided to stay after the war. They are a very skilled group, and I respect them. I'm glad many chose to stick around.

I walked back to the cabins. I opened the door to the Apollo cabin and went over to my bunk. I was exhausted from taking care of Astra, so I decided to take a nap. I felt the comfy mattress under me and smiled. I can't remember the last time I had the afternoon to myself. Between healing the injured and training myself and others who need help, I haven't had any free time lately.

Just as my eyes were closing, one of my half-brothers shook my shoulder. "Hey Elle! That Astra chick is about to wake up. I think you should get down there."

I'm such a jinx. I jogged to the infirmary and quietly stepped in Astra's room.

Astra's Pov

I slowly opened my eyes, cowering against the bright light that greeted me on the other side. For a minute, everything was blurry from grogginess, but I wiped it out of my eyes.

At the foot of my bed stood Elle, staring at my intently. I took a deep breath. I suddenly felt a wave of anger. She lied to me! I trusted her when she said that I knew her! I trusted her to be my "forgotten friend" and help me through my amnesia. Then I reminded myself that she was just trying to treat a patient, and she did help me get through my amnesia. _I'm not mad at her_, I told myself. She helped me, I owe her.

I looked to my left and saw a man in a wheelchair. His appearance made him look in his late forties, with his ruffled beard, but his eyes held a different story full of wise years and pain. Despite getting my memories back, I had no idea who this man was.

To my right was Johnny. Something inside me seemed to burst, like I had a belt wrapped around my insides that was pulled to tight. I smiled. "Johnny," I croaked, my voice scratchy from sleep. He looked up from staring at his hands and smiled.

"Astra!" he exclaimed, moving to the bed to hug me. I welcomed his embrace, glad to have and feel something familiar. I took a deep breath, breathing in his scent that has always smelt of metal and freshly cut grass.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to sob into his shoulder and tell him everything about my dad and complain to him about how much I didn't know about myself and how much my life sucks now. But I would not cry in front of these people I did not know and I would not lose myself. I would bury my feelings like I always do for the sake of others. I felt Johnny trembling in my arms and knew I had to keep it together for him. For me.

He pulled back and stroked my face, tucked my hair behind my ears._ Oh God_, I though. _My hair. I must look like a nightmare_. But I ignored it. I was never one to worry about my appearance and I would not start now.

"You remember me," Johnny said softly, his voice shaking slightly."I thought you would forget who I was and I'd have to live without you."

I felt my heart break."I would never forget you," I say more for my benefit than his.

"This is all very touching," an amusing voice says,"but we would like to talk to Astra and make sure she's ok," Elle is looking from me to Johnny and back again with an expression I can't quite place. Johnny pulls up another chair and sits beside my bed.

"Hello, Astra," the dude in the wheelchair speaks. "I am Chiron, the camp director. I came here to see how you are doing and to see if there was something in your memories that gives a clue to who your immortal parent is."

The camp director. I could trust him with the dream I had, right? "Mr. Chiron," I start nervously."In my dream, the one where I was supposed to get my memories back, I dreamt of something that wasn't a memory of mine. In fact, I wasn't in it at all. I was standing off to the side, watching everything happen."

Chiron stroked his beard, thinking. Then he asked Johnny to leave the room. "What? No way! Astra is my best friend" Johnny started to protest.

"I understand that but this is a matter only Elle and I could understand. Oh, and please ask for Mr. di Angelo and Ms. Chase. Their acquaintances are needed."

Johnny gave up and left after hugging me. Elle made a gagging gesture, sticking her tongue out and poking her finger in her mouth. I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

Chiron turned his attention back to me after Johnny left."Please, continue."

I did as told, telling him how it felt to be under the potion-which made me feel like I was awake the whole time, observing my memories from different point of views-about how I remembered everything as soon as I saw the first memory, and, lastly, about how I saw my dad."That note was from Athena. I reconized her name from when we learned Greek Mythology in school. That man on the doorstep was my grandfather, the baby was my dad, and Athena is my grandmother," I finish, speaking my assumptions aloud.

Chiron shook his head slightly,"Exactly what I expected. You see, this same thing has happened to Elle, here, and we've come to a conclusion that the Gods put these visions in your head to try to get you to embrace your power. It is possible that you are a Descendant, a child and grandchild, in Elle's case, great-grandchild, of the Gods. Either that or you are just a grandchild of the Gods, less that half God."

I took a minute to think about what he just said. And lets just say, I was not taking this news well. I felt a queasy feeling in my stomach that resulted in me wanting to throw-up.

"I don't think so," Elle butted in."If she was less than half God, then there wouldn't be as much monster activity on her trail as there was before we found her."

Chiron considered this."That is true. The percentage of Astra being a Descendant is higher than her not being one. We must wait and see. If she is not claimed soon, then the percentages will change." Chiron glanced at his wrist watch."Where is Mr. di Angelo and Ms. Chase?"

As if on que, there was a knock and then the door opened. There stood a boy with dark, wild hair hanging over his dark eyes. He had a light, olive completion that contradicted his dark features. He was tall for his age, which I assumed was about the same as mine, and lean. To be honest, he was very good-looking.

Next to him, a lean girl with curly blonde hair stood, glancing around the room with curious and observing gray eyes. She was very pretty, and mildly intimidating.

"Ah, Nico, Annabeth! How nice of you to join us," Chiron smiled. I looked at Elle, expecting her to say something, anything, but her face went white. She then started nervously twirling her hair and biting her lip. Was she flirting? I decided to let it go. It wasn't my business.

"Is there a reason why you called us here?" Nico asked. He had a nice, low voice that showed no innocence.

"Yes, there is. We believe that Astra, here, is a Descendant," Elle finally saying something. Nico looked over at me, his eyes widening a bit as if he just realized I was there.

"Hi," I say awkwardly.

"Hello," he replies.

"And this is Annabeth Chase," said Chiron, gesturing to the blonde girl. "She's the representative of the Athena cabin and the camp's best strategist."

Annabeth stepped forward, walking over to my side. "Hello, Astra. It's nice to meet you," she said politely, despite her daring gray eyes. I immediately had a feeling that we would get along well.

"Hi, and it's nice to meet you too," I reply kindly.

"Now that you two have met, Astra, will you please tell Mr. di Angelo and Ms. Chase what happened.

I retold the story I told to Chiron and Elle, adding in the conclusions they made afterward. Through out my story, Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows intently, studying the situation like a true strategist.

When I was done, Nico was nodding slowly."I believe you are right, Chiron. And thank you for including me in this," he said.

"Of course. You were one of the first to find out about Elle. I want to keep you in the loop,"Chiron says smiling.

"So what do we do now?" Elle asks, still staring at Nico.

"We move Astra into the Athena cabin until we know who her real parent is," Chiron says. "What do you think Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded, standing up straight after leaning forward in anticipation. "That's what I would suggest. I'm sure I can find room for her in the Athena cabin."

Suddenly, Annabeth's timer on her watch went off, sending her a signal. "I would love to get her settled in, Chiron, but Malcolm Will have to do it. I have to meet Percy at the lake."

Chiron smiled sweetly and appreciatively, thinking of the boy who was like a son to him. "Sure, no problem. Elle can show Astra the way to the Athena cabin."

As if on que, there was a knock and the door opened."Elle, you are needed," the girl in scrubs at the door says. Elle, after giving Nico a little wave, leaves.

Chiron sighs,"Since Elle just left, Nico can you do me a favor of showing Astra to the Athena cabin?"

"Sure, no problem Sir," Nico stands to leave.

"Astra, extra clothes has been provided for you that you can pick up from the Hermes cabin where we thought you would be staying. Nico, if you could take her by there also," Chiron adds before wheeling away, Annabeth following him out of the door.

The door closed leaving Nico and me by ourselves. He looks down at me, not quite meeting my eyes."Come on, I'll show you to your cabin."

I nod, pulling the covers away and hopping to the floor. I stumble, feeling a little whoosy from standing after not using my feet in days. I reach out to steady myself on the bedside table, but Nico was there first. His hand was on my arm, helping me. He was ice-cold. I shivered against his touch.

"Thank you," I say bashfully, regaining my balance.

"No problem,"he answers. I could have imagined it, but I was almost certain I saw a little color flood into his pale cheeks.

Without further ado, we made our way out of the infirmary.


	10. Camp Half-Blood

Astra's Pov

The camp was absolutely beautiful. The first thing my eyes landed on were the strawberry fields. The fresh, juicy red fruit were ready to be picked. I could see the Arena and the Armory, which Nico pointed out to me, and the volleyball courts and a lake. The vibrant green hills sloped in a distance, looking like they camp right out of a fairytale. There was an Amptheater-Nico said that everyone gathers there at night for the sing along that is led by the Apollo cabin-, a Mess Hall where I assumed everyone ate, hence the name, and a massive climbing wall with lava pouring over the sides, challenging every demigod who dared to look at it.

I was overwhelmed. How can a place so magnificent house the warriors of the Gods? I stared at the Armory and the Arena as we passed them on the way to the cabins. A wave of nausea hit me as soon as the realization did; I was going to have to train here and learn how to fight.

It's not that I was scared-my father has taught me how to use the many weapons that he valued. I was just sickened by the thought that all of this was real, and I was a part of it, not even knowing how I was apart of it.

I swallowed down my feelings, trying not to think about how my father knew how to use weapons before he taught me.

Nico was an exceptional tour guide, even though I forget he's there most of the time. He hasn't said much, keeping quiet except when there's something important he thinks he should point out. I haven't known Nico for more than an hour, but I feel like I'm starting to understand him. He's quiet, in a mysterious way, and he acts older than he looks; like he was forced to grow up too soon. I don't know why, but I feel drawn to him, like he has his own gravitational pull.

"How old are you," I say abruptly, startling even myself.

He looks a me with a shallowness in his dark eyes."You know, most people consider that a very offending question, never mind rude."

"Oh," I say lightly, feeling heat rush into my cheeks.

We walk for a few more minutes in silence, but with him it feels like hours. I can see buildings ahead of us of all different shapes and sizes. They were all a lined together to create the shape of a big horse shoe, and next to that, a smaller one.

"Fifteen," Nico says suddenly."I'm fifteen."

Fifteen? Who's your parent? The questions were at the tip of my tongue but I decided it best to keep my mouth shut. If he wanted to tell me these things, he would.

After what seemed like ages, we reach the Hermes cabin- a tall building that looked like a log cabin. There were people in there, the oldest one maybe eighteen, the youngest eleven. They were all milling about the cabin like maniacs. Two girls who looked about thirteen were switching the labels of hair removal and shampoo with malicious grins on their faces. I looked to my right to see most of the boys in the cabin playing with a Nintendo or some other gaming device. The place was a mess with all sorts of unnecessary junk littering the floor. Bunk beds and sleeping bags were all over the place. The cabin smelled oddly of cheese.

"If you had any sense at all, you would stay close to me," Nico said, not having to tell me twice. The place gave me the chills. I stuck to close to his side, but not too close.

A tall redheaded boy sauntered over to us. He looked at me and smiled then looked at Nico with something like disgust and fear in his eyes. He swallowed, his smiled disapearing."Di Angelo. What are you doing here?"

"We were told you had clothes for our new camper, Astra," Nico said, indicating me with his hands.

The ginger glanced at me and winked."I'm Connor, co-captain for the Hermes cabin. Can I have the pleasure of helping you?" What a flirt.

Nico let out an irritated breath."If you can get me my clothes so I can be on my way, I'd consider the pleasure all mine," I say, batting my eyelashes. Connor nodded obediently then went to the back of the cabin to retrieve my stuff. My aunt used to always say that you could get a boy to do whatever you please if you pretended that you were interested. And, boy, has my aunt never been more right.

_My aunt_. I thought of her suddenly._ Is she ok? Did she drive away in time? _Then I thought,_ Is she a demigod too? _I shook my head clearing my thoughts. I would not distract myself here, where I was surrounded by strangers.

Connor returned with an orange backpack with the logo I saw on the campers' tee-shirt on the front: Camp Half-Blood Long Island Sound. There was a horse with wings on its back beneath the lettering.

I thanked Connor and Nico and I left. Once we were outside, Nico almost smiled. Almost."If I had to take a guess, your mother would be Aphrodite. That little show you put on in there is more charmspeak than even Elle could muster."

I stopped walking, trying to think."I thought Elle was the daughter of Apollo."

Nico stopped then, too but,"She is," was all he said.

We walked across the big horse shoe to a cabin dressed in a sophisticated gray color. This must be the Athena cabin. We walked inside to be greeted by a tall blonde boy with glasses. He introduced himself as Malcom.

Nico told Malcom about I would only be staying here until I got claimed, which Malcom argued that wasn't the rules. "Don't ask questions, Chiron's orders," Nico said.

Malcom nodded then let us inside. The whole place looked like it housed mini Einsteins. The entire cabin was covered in bookshelves overloaded with books. There were tables with gadgets on them. Most of the campers in the orange tee-shirts crowded around desks, others were just sitting on a bunk, reading a book. The place looked calm and tidy. I wouldn't mind staying here.

Malcom lead us to the back of the cabin where there was an empty bunk bed, a calendar hanging next to the bed, and a trunk at the foot of it. Malcom left us and went to talk to the other campers about my stay.

Nico helped me put my clothes in the trunk along with my other belongings (Johnny found my bow and arrow and dropped it off at the Athena cabin when he left the infirmary). I walked over and examined the calendar. I laughed.

Nico walked over to look at the calendar with me."What's so funny,"he asked.

I shook my head."Nothing, it's just that my birthday was yesterday. I was unconscious on my birthday." I laughed again.

"Well, happy birthday," Nico said.

I smiled."Thanks."

Nico helped me unpack for a few more minutes in silence. When we were done-which didn't take very long considering I didn't bring much with me-Nico stood up to leave. I walked him to the door.

"I would show you to where the bathrooms are," he started,"but I think you should trust a, you know, girl to do that." He scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's fine," I shook my head.

"There is also a game of Capture the Flag tonight. You are welcome to join. If you have any questions about the game, ask your cabin mates," Nico said.

I nodded,"Thank you. I'll see you around?"

Nico nodded and turned around to leave. I was closing the door when I saw him turn back around. I stopped."How old are you?" Nico asked.

I shifted uncomfortably. I now know my age, but I just find it weird I wasn't awake to experience growing older. "You know, most people consider that a very offending question, never mind rude," I say mockingly.

The corners of Nico's mouth turned up slightly. "Your birthday was yesterday, so I was just wondering." He turned around to leave again.

"Fifteen," I shouted after him,"I'm fifteen!"

* * *

Astra's Pov

Later my half-brother Malcom was going to the Arena, so I thought I'd tag along. I slung my bow on my back, along with my quiver. I lost a large amount of arrows between my battles with the hellhound and hydra. Malcom showed me where I could get more once we got to the armory.

The armory is just what it sounds like: a building full of weapons. Malcom grabbed a bow and a quiver full of arrows from the far wall. I fill my quiver up as Malcom showed me to the Arena.

The Arena took up a large patch on the ground. The floor was made of a kind of rubber substance that wasn't as hard as concrete, but wasn't as soft as carpet. Tall columns were spread on the outside of the floor, acting as walls and open doorways. Whoever designed this building is very clever.

Campers littered the floor, some hacking at dummies with swords, and others shooting at them with a bow. Malcom and I moved towards the archers, setting up our own targets.

I was glad to be here, holding my familiar bow, shooting arrows like I always did. One by one I dealt with my feelings. I found out a long time ago to bury them until you can dispose of them properly. Well, this is how I dispose of them. When the arrow flies from my grasp, I feel so much lighter. I soon forgot all about the Gods and my aunt. It was just me and the target.

By the time I woke up from getting all of my memories back, it was already late in the afternoon. I missed both breakfast and lunch. So by the time the dinner bell rang, I made a beeline towards the Mess Hall. I sat with the Athena children at their table and was served the most delicious smelling barbeque by a nymph. The campers all rose from their tables at once and made their way towards a fire in a pit. I stopped, mid-bite, to follow. I saw Nico get in line with his food and hurried to catch up with him.

"Hey," I say once I get to him.

"Hi," he replies.

"Um," I look at my plate, unsure."What am I supposed to do?"

Nico looked from my plate to me."Oh, you offer some of your food to the Gods. You scrape a portion of your food into the fire then say the name of the God you are offering it to."

I nodded,"Seems simple enough."

We waited in line for a few seconds until we got to the burning blaze. Nico stepped up to the pit and tossed his food in, mumbling the name of a God that I couldn't hear clearly. Then it was my turn.

I stepped up to the pit and tossed half of my brisket in. I suddenly frozen. Who do I offer my food to? I don't know who my mom is. "Athena," I said finally. She is my grandmother, and besides, who else would I thank.

I walked back to the table and ate, occasionally passing words between my half-siblings. I sat next to Annabeth, listening as she told me about her adventures as a demigod, and her love for architecture. I was amazed to find out the she remodeled half of this camp after the Titan War.

We talked about our favorite books, authors, poetry, covalent bonds, fused atoms, and the rest is history. I was happy to find that my half-siblings were all nerds, like I was._ I fit in well here_, I thought._ I could get used to this._


	11. Capture the Flag

Johnny's Pov

I walked through the camp, searching for a certain blonde head. I hadn't spoken to her since she woke up, so I thought I should pay her a visit. I saw her at lunch, but her table was to crowded for me to sit with her. Satyrs don't have to follow the table rules the campers do.

Usually, it wouldn't be this hard to find a camper, as they are all spread about the place; but tonight the demigods were all gathered in the pavilion, as they do every Friday. It allows them to gear-up for capture the flag and discuss battle plans with their team. The area was chaos-there were campers everywhere, rushing to and fro. It made it more difficult to find a certain pair of blue eyes.

Then I saw her. She was placing her quiver onto her back and tightening her bow's string. "Astra!" I called out to her.

She looked up from her arrows and ran over to where I was, hugging me tightly. "Johnny! Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!" She smiled brightly.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just had to complete a task for Mr. D," I said, remembering the horrible favor I did for him.

"Oh," she said lightly, braiding her loose curls back. I smiled. She wasn't covered in dirt anymore. Her face was clean, her blonde locks were washed. She looked as beautiful as always.

"Did you find your way around camp okay?" I ask guiltily. "I'm sorry, I was supposed to show you around."

She shook her head. "No, don't sweat it. I found my way around just fine. Nico assisted me."

Just the mention of his name sent shivers down my spine. "Gods, I'm so sorry. Did he freak you out?"

Astra punched my shoulder. "No! He didn't! He was actually kind and was the best tour guide I could ask for! I don't understand why everyone gives him such a hard time! The Athen girls told me that he actually saved the camp!"

"You don't know his story," I say, thinking of the winter when he first showed up.

"I don't need to know his past to know that the campers despise him," She said.

I shook my head. "Not despise, but pity. Anyways, I see you are wearing battle gear. Are you going to play Capture the Flag."

She nodded, her eyes lighting up. "I'm with the Athena cabin, obviously considering wear I'm taking up residence. The put me on flag guard duty. We have some really great strategists on our side! We are going to pulverize the Ares cabin!"

"I'm glad that your fitting in and having fun," I say in all honesty.

"Yeah," she said thoughtfully, "me too."

Then the conch horn sounded. Astra looked over her shoulder. "That's my que. Catch ya later?" She turned and ran off with the other half-bloods. I watched her blonde head disappear in the crowd, taking my heart with it.

Nico's Pov

I watched from above, in my tree, as the two teams made their ways to where they would be hiding their flags. I could have participated if I wanted to, as I, being the head of my cabin, could call the shots. But I never involve myself in the camp's activities, never mind breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I just happened to show up today because I thought Astra might need some guidance. Some best friend her satyr is, not even being there to help her.

Astra. She was kind to me. I don't expect that type of behavior towards me from a camper. But nonetheless, she treated me like she would treat anyone else. I liked that.

I saw a flash of black and gold, and I immediately perked up. Elle materialized in front of me with a smile on her face. "Hey Nico," she said.

"Hello," I replied. I knew Elle. She was probably the only camper I exchanged words with on occasion. We go way back. Our tale of woe is to long for me to interpret it into words. I guess I could say that Elle was my friend. At first, I admit that I was satisfied when I started calling Elle my friend. But then I started to get a queasy feeling in my stomach whenever I thought of Elle as my friend. I don't know why, Elle is awesome, but it's always there.

"I see you're not going to play. I'm not disappointed though, I expected as much," she said looking me up and down. That's one of the things I liked about her: she had confidence. But it seemed as if she always had less when she was around me. Maybe what the other campers say is true: I suck the life out of people. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

I grumbled something inaudible to even my ears. Elle shook her head. "I wish you would socialize with the other campers, be a teenager. I don't even know why I try when you just shut everybody out. Including me, sometimes. When is the last time you've had a real conversation with another camper besides myself?" She was insistent.

"Today," I said proudly. She raised her eyebrows as if to say _who?_. "Astra." Her name just rolls off of my tongue and gives me a satisfaction when I say it.

"Oh," Elle's voice hardened. "Her."

I stare at her. "What's wrong with Astra?"

Elle shook her head. "Nothing. I just don't trust her."

I looked at her, incredulous. _Why? _But I didn't say that. I've never been a curious one, and I had no intentions on becoming one. What people thought was their business, not mine.

I hid my expressions again, putting on the emotionless face that I wear all of the time. I just stared at my hands.

Elle sighed, exasperated. "Ok, well I just thought I would come over here and say hi. You know, the way friends do." My stomach clenched. "Bye Nico." And with that, she ran off.

I sighed, watching her go. _Friend. Urgh._

I pulled a pen and paper out of my pocket, deciding to do what I come up here to do. I set the ink to the sheet, and wrote as the conch sounded in the distance.

_Dear Bianca,_

_I find myself missing you more and more these days._

_I agreed to take the Parthenos back. The 7 are alive, because I returned with the Parthenos, but I have never felt so useless. I wish I was anywhere but here, fighting monsters. I need to be in the action; it's the only thing that distracts me from you._

_I know you're probably asking yourself why I'm staying here when I want to leave so badly. Well, I met someone, and I figure I should stick around for her sake._

_I find myself getting attached to this place and I do not like it. I don't want to feel like I belong, not without you here. You were the one that anchored me to one place and now that your gone, I am floating. Or at least I was, until I met _her_._

_I am so confused Bianca. I've never had real feelings for a girl before, never mind two. I don't know what it's like. I can't identify what I'm feeling; whether it's sympathy, happiness, _love_._

_You're supposed to be here for me! You're supposed to be here to tell me what to do! Why did you have to leave me? It was supposed to be you and me, together, forever, us against the world. You have no idea what I went through, having you leave me by joining the hunters, just to have you separated from me by death. I needed you, Bianca! I was eleven! Instead of having someone look out for me, I was forced to grow up, to fend for myself. I needed you Bianca, and you chose to ignore me. When you made the decision to join the hunters, you decided to leave me, to think about yourself! You thought only of yourself, not giving me a second thought! I wanted to know why you chose what you did. Why? Am I really that terrible?_

_I learned to forgive you, though. I realized that I was mistaking anger for sorrow, and needed someone to blame. I forgive you, and Percy, but I will never forgive myself._

_I wish you were here._

_Sincerely,_

_Nico_

Astra's Pov

The conch horn rang, setting my nerves off. I stood at my post, in a tree, with my bow ready. I was surprised that they trusted me to guard the flag. I was going to guard the entrance to our side with the Apollo kids, in tree tops. But, surprisingly, Annabeth spoke up, saying that they needed my defense.

I stood now, looking out over the forest. Below me was a child from the Demeter cabin, as they were our allies. He was guarding the flag from below, as I did from above. Only two guards were allowed to guard the flag, so when the opponent crosses over, they will expect two guards and see only one. The idea came from the brilliant Annabeth. I was starting to understand why everyone knew her as the camp's best strategist.

That's when I heard it. A battle cry. The _first_ battle cry. I reached for an arrow, and notched it, getting ready for the worst to come. I was excited.

The first sign of red, the opponent's team color, broke through the trees. I fired my arrows, knocking many unconscious. The others just looked around wildly, wondering where the arrows were coming from.

Many tried for the flag, but our defense was too good. At least, that's what I thought. Soon the Demeter child lay unconscious beside the flag.

I wiped my head around, searching for anymore red. More were coming, and quickly. I took off a few of them while they were running, leaving it to just 5. I grabbed for another arrow to find that I had two left.

I hopped down from the tree, landing in a crouch. I fired an arrow, taking one more of the red out.

I slung my bow across my back, not wanting to waste another arrow. I reached for the daggers in my belt, throwing them with the accuracy my dad taught me. Two of the enemy went down, leaving me to fend off two more.

They came at me at once. I grabbed for another dagger to find that I was out. I quickly ran to the nearest fallen soldier and picked up his weapon. The red charged.

_Just a few more minutes, _I thought. _I can stall them for a few more minutes. Malcom should be back with the flag at any second._

I blocked the first strike, delivering a hard blow to their shoulder. The first soldier crumpled, leaving the last one. The sun was starting to go down but I barely noticed. She-I was guessing she was a girl-brought her sword down and I parried, spinning around and knocking her in the head with the butt of my short-sword. Her helmet fell off, revealing dark locks of hair. Elle looked determined, not letting her fallen helmet distract her. We charged, our blades clashing in the middle. We stared into each other's unyielding eyes for a moment. Elle was fierce, but when she saw my eyes, her face dropped, and she backed up. _My eyes must be changing now_, I thought. Elle recovered, shaking her head, and charged again.

We sparred for a couple of more minutes until she hit my wrist with the flat of her blade. My sword went flying, my wrist screaming in pain.

And I panicked, thinking quickly for something to do. I ducked under her blow, kicked her feet out from under her. Elle fell to the ground, groaning then popping back up. I kicked her hand, sending her blade in the air. We battled, hand on hand combat, like nobody was there.

Oh, but people were there. Malcom had already come back with the flag and we had started to gather a crowd. Even Chiron was there. Everyone watched as we fought, making "oh" and "ah" sounds.

My heart was pounding, and my knuckles were split from where I had punched her armor. We both looked pretty beat-up, but if it wasn't for my dad teaching me all of the combat skills he did, I would be a bloody pulp. She was good, and I didn't think I could continue like this.

Then I remembered my bow. She was too close to shoot, though, so I had to back her up. I kicked her in the chest, hard, and she stumbled back. She took a few seconds to recover, then charged again, but I already had my bow out and ready. I pulled back the arrow and released.

The arrow sailed hard and true, right towards her chest. The point was almost to her heart. Everybody gasped.

And then it stopped. The arrow stopped, like it had hit an invisible wall, and floated there in mid-air.

Elle stared, wide-eyed, at the floating arrow in front of her. When she carefully reached out to touch it, it burst into little flakes of silver.

The campers gasped, and I myself couldn't help but be surprised too. The little flakes of silver flew through the air to where I was standing and made circles around me, trapping me in my own silver tornado. I was too shocked to move. I could only stand, shell-shocked.

When the silver disappeared out of thin air, I saw the campers again. I even saw Nico, perched in a tree above and watching the scene below.

The campers jaws were dropped, Annabeth standing with a tall muscular boy in red at the front of the crowd.

They all of the stared at me, No-not at me-but just above my head. I looked up, confused, to see a floating image of a silver bow notched with a silver arrow, floating on silver clouds. What was going on? What was happening?

Chiron was the first to recover from his shock glancing at Annabeth and the dark-headed boy who stood next to her. They grabbed hands in shock as Chiron bellowed,

"All hail," he announced, "To the daughter of Artemis."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey, guys, I'm so so sorry I haven't posted in a while. My computer broke down, again, so I got a new one. I had to write this chapter all over again. So I hope you appreciated this extra long chapter. I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes**

**So there is the big reveal! Dun, Dun, Dun! Were you guys shocked? Did you see it coming? Let me know what you think.**

**I cried when I wrote this chapter. There was some Nico and Bianca feels in there. Who do you think Nico likes? I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you think.**

**I am going to start typing these Author Notes at the end of my chapters because I like them :)!**


	12. Elle's Story: Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 8 years later from the epilogue  
Narrator's Pov

It was a beautiful day at Camp Half-Blood, as usual, but a anxious ambiance hung over the place. The camp had come quite familiar to this feeling, as it and it's inhabitants were awaiting for the last attack of the ongoing Titan War.

Chiron galloped to the Demeter cabin, asking Katie Gardner to take Annabeth's job of cabin check when he arrived. In Annabeth's absence, due to her leadership in the Labyrinth quest, someone had to fill in.

Chiron was trotting back to the Big House when he heard shouting coming from the camp borders. Chiron quickly ran to the borders, his nerves on edge. Has the war finally come? Did the enemy break through the borders? It wouldn't be the first time.

But Chiron was only over exaggerating. When he arrived at the crowd forming at the boundaries, he pushed his way to the front to find that nothing extreme happened-If you don't count a unconscious girl on the ground as extreme. The other campers didn't know what to think. A girl has shown up. Is she with the enemy?

Chiron caught his breath when his eyes landed on her face. Flashes of precious memories surfaced his mind. Tears started forming in his eyes as her remembered galloping to the lake will the cheerful 5 year-old on his back. He let a tear roll down his cheek, remembering the day she ran away at 7.

"Elle," he gasped. She had the same dark hair and pale skin, the same soft features that have grown over the years. Chiron's stomach twisted when he saw the gash on her arm.

A brunette Apollo girl stepped forward, taking Elle's pulse. "She's alive!" the medic exclaimed. "Okay, I need a stretch, unless anyone wants to carry her, some nectar and ambrosia. She has a pulse but it is very faint. Now go!" she commanded to her fellow medics. A blonde girl pulled out some ambrosia squares and nectar in a canteen from her first-aid pack. Two buff campers picked up Elle gently and carried her down the hill.

Chiron thanked the brunette giving orders. She looked up at him and smiled, her stunning blue eyes piercing his soul. "Any time, Chiron. I promise I will do everything in my power to help her. I better get down there now. My name is Lyric by the way, I'm the new head of the medic staff."

Chiron bowed his head in her direction, politely, as she ran down the hill after his long-lost daughter. Well, not literally his daughter. Chiron thought of her as his daughter though, for he did raised her. Clea, her mother, was supposed to if it weren't for that unfortunate accident.

Chiron sighed, thinking of the day Clea was attacked. Chiron never liked Cyclops reasonably, but now he has his excuse.

Chiron walked back towards the camp, gathering and shedding more tears as he thought about those big golden eyes of Elle's. It's been what? 8 years? Chiron naturally assumed she was dead, since she was a defenseless 7 year-old in the monstrous world. Chiron was devastated at first, but he came to bury his feelings for his daughter when a certain witty blonde showed up. Her name was Annabeth Chase, also at the age of 7. Chiron thanked the heavens for giving him another 'daughter' to look out for and raise.

_Oh, Elle, my darling, _he thought,_ where heave you disappeared to?_


	13. Elle's Story: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elle's Pov

The first thing I heard when I awoke was beautiful singing. The voice had a melodious tune that told a story of happiness, sorrow, and a detail of anger. It was perfect.

I cracked my eyes open to see a pretty brunette with starling blue eyes. Her voice rang out through the room. That voice. I remember dreaming about the wonderous tunes. She must have sung to me while I slept.

She must have noticed that I was awake, for she said,"Good morning! Welcome back."

I looked around the room to see flamiliar-looking cabinets and furniture. I sighed in relief. I made it. I'm here.

"I'm Lyric," the girl said."I have been taking care of you for the past two days. May you please describe to me in detail what caused you to show up, not only unexpectedly, but unconscious?"

I licked my dry lips."I ran away from home when my parents were killed by hell-hounds 2 days ago." My voice cracked when I said this, remembering the pain I felt. "It was my fault. I knew who and what I was, and that I'd attract monsters, but I was being selfish. I needed a family. I ran towards here, because this is the only other place I've ever called home," I fibbed. I didn't come here just for shelter and a home. I have my other reasons that I feel are confidential for only me to know.

"I traveled here from miles away. I paid for a taxi ride when I could, and walked when I couldn't. I was almost to the camp when I was attacked by a hell-hound." I felt a sting from my bandaged arm as I said this."I managed to crawl past the tree before the malicious dog could strike again. When he did, his claws didn't reach me. He seemed to be stopped by an invisible force. I didn't remember it from when I was at camp when I was younger, but I didn't have time to elaborate on the thought because I blacked-out from blood loss."

Lyric nodded thoughtfully, marking somethings down on the clipboard that she carried. "Thank you for cooperating with me. Now you seem to be okay so we are letting you go this afternoon. I would stay off of that arm for awhile. All of your stuff is where you last it in the Apollo cabin." She smiles sweetly at me. "I am your half-sister, by the way. If there is anything you need, come find me. I have the bunk next to yours."

I smile back, though it doesn't reach my eyes. I'm thankful that I now have someone who I think I can trust and talk to, but she has no idea what I've been through.

Lyric starts walking towards the door but stops, remembering something. "Oh, and Chiron will be here shortly. He would like to talk to you." She opened the door and left.

_Oh great_, I thought.


	14. Elle's Story: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elle's Pov

Not long after Lyric left, Chiron entered in wheelchair form. I caught my breath. He looked the same-as you should if you were immortal-but there were some minor differences that you could only see if you knew him well. He had more wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes that I assumed was created from stress or worry.

"Elle," he said, his voice filled with something I couldn't identify. "My Elle, why are you here?"

His words hurt. I don't know what I was expecting to come out of his mouth, but certainly not this. "If you don't want me here I can go. I just thought you'd be more happy to see me."

His face dropped. "No, darling, I didn't mean it like that. I'm overjoyed that you're here, that you're alive. _How_ are you alive?"

"Well," I start sarcastically,"when a mommy and daddy love each other very much..."

Chiron waved his hand at me."No. I mean when you ran away, how were you not hunted down and killed by monsters. I want to hear your story all of it."

I sigh, knowing that this was coming. "When I ran away, I tripped and rolled down the hill and out to the road. I have never been outside of camp before because I was to young for a quest. I didn't know that there was a road at the bottom of the hill. A car almost ran me over but it stopped at the last second. The people driving the car was a young couple who just came back from the adoption center. The adoption agency declined their request for a child." I remember that day like it was yesturday."They asked where I lived so they could take me home."

I take a breath. What I say next would hurt my 'father' but it was the truth. "I told them I had no home."

Chiron looked as if I just slapped him. "Why?" he said,"why did you run away?"

"Like you don't know," I spat, my words coming out more harsh than I intended.

Chiron sighed."At first, no I didn't. But as the years past, I came up with a conclusion."

He leaned forward in his wheelchair. "You were afraid weren't you?"

I couldn't stop the tear that escaped and rolled down my face. "I saw the attacks! Monsters wold come to the camp every other day and, sometimes, our guards weren't enough to hold them off." I stop talking, remembering the blood-curling screams and battle cries that were buried in the history of this camp.

"I never asked to be a demigod," I say finally, breaking the silence. I was shedding more tears at this point.

Chiron started at me intently. "What changed your mind."

I wiped my eyes. "I needed a home," I lie.

Chiron shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"You don't believe what? That my parents died two days ago!" I yell.

Chiron was tearing up, I saw. "This was not how I wanted our reunion to go," he said softly.

An eerie silence passed between us. Then Chiron spun himself around and made his way to the door. He twisted the knob and opens the door.

"Your free to leave whenever you want," he said, without turning to face me, before he left, leaving me alone with my thoughts and regret.


	15. Elle's Story: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elle's Pov** (A/N I decided that the rest of Elle's story will be told from her Pov)**

I left the infirmary a few minutes after Chiron did. As soon as I saw the camp, my breath hitched in my throat. I was back. I was home.

As I walked to the Apollo cabin, I received stares as I went. The campers whispered to each other things like, "She's alive," and," I thought she was just a myth."

_Wrong, _I wanted to shout at them. _I am not the myth, the whole existence of this camp is!_

The camp looked different from the last time I was here. One, for starters, there was an invisible border around the boundaries. Nobody has explained to me how it came to be, and I certainly don't remember it being there.

Chiron is also different. I missed him and his care for me. I thought he'd be happy-or at least pretend to be for my sake-when I returned. Tears stung the backs of my eyes when I thought about our conversation. He acted as if he had forgotten about me and no longer cared for me or my well-being. I shook my head and wiped my eyes. I am tough, I told myself. I do not cry!

I finally reached my cabin. At least it looked the same. I quickly found my bunk and my stuff exactly where I last had it. I laid down on the bed, feeling the some-what hard, but yet some-what comfortable mattress. I breathed in the scent of the place, feeling overwhelmed-in a good way-with the thought of fitting in somewhere.

When I first went to live with my new family, they sent me to school. Chiron had taught me himself at camp, so I excelled in my classes. I would put out facts about the solar system that not even my teacher knew, and I would collect sticks at recess and build towers like my 'dad' showed me. I wasn't an ordinary child, and the other children saw that. They bullied me. I always felt out of place among them. I knew why I was different, but I never wanted to be different, with the blood of the Gods' running in my veins. Over the years I observed and eventually learned (I was not a quick learner) how to fit in. But even then, I was not considered normal.

It was almost too much, to know that I can be myself here and no one would judge me, because that would be hypocrisy. Everyone here was different and out of the ordinary. That was the thing I missed most when I fled.

The lunch bell rang. I was in pretty good shape, thanks to the strict P.E. coaches I had, but I was going to need to be in better shape if I was going to train how to fight. That was the plan, anyways. So I decided to jog to the Mess Hall, which was about a half a mile away from the Apollo cabin.

I walk into the eating area, a thin sheet of sweat covering me, and sit down I my table. When the nymph hands me my food, I stand and offer my food to my real father like I did every night I was here. I sat back down, loving the taste of the familiar barbeque.

I sat next to Lyric, the medic, and she told me what has been going on so far with the war and all. She was pretty cool.

"What about the borders," I ask her, "why is there an invisible force-field-type-thing there?"

Lyric set her fork down and her napkin on the table. "That is a long story," she said.

"I have time," I say, glancing at the others still eating.

She took a breath."A few months after you left," she started. My heart jumped in my chest with guilt when she said that first line."A young girl about 7 at the time and an older boy around 14 came here with a satyr. There weren't just three of them originally. There was another girl with them, maybe 12 at the time, that was the daughter of Zeus," she spoke in a hushed tone.

I caught my breath,"But-"

She held her hand up to stop me. "The three fled from their homes and met along the way here. A satyr named Grover found them and was supposed to bring them back to camp. Being a daughter of one of the Big Three, she attracted more monsters than usual. The four of them were almost to the entrance of the camp, in fact, they were standing only a few feet away from it. The monsters caught up to them and there were too many for them all to be able to get safely across the borders," she paused for dramatic effect.

"The daughter of Zeus volunteered to stay behind and hold them off while Grover got the other two safely inside the boundaries. The young girl fell, and Zeus took pity on his daughter, so he made her into a pine tree. The pine tree stands the tallest in the forest and holds the barrier strong. Zeus made it that way so half-bloods could be safe and could no longer be hurt like his daughter was. The young girl's name was-is-Thalia."

I was speechless. "That's the most bravest thing I've ever heard of," I say, finding words.

Lyric nodded knowingly. "Did you say is?" I ask.

Lyric smiled a little, as if she were looking back on a good memory. "About two years ago the tree was poisoned and a boy named Perseus Jackson and the 7 year-old from the story, Annabeth Chase, went to go retrieve the golden fleece."

I remembered the golden fleece vaguely from my lessons Chiron gave me so many years ago.

"When they returned with it and placed it on the trunk, the fleece worked it's magic a little too well. Thalia was brought back alive," Lyric says smiling.

"They got the golden fleece! How? It's guarded by a Cyclops!" I say astonished.

"You should ask the son of Poseidon that," Lyric said, beaming.

"What!? Another child of the Big Three! Where have I been?" I shake my head, "where is the son of Poseidon?"

Lyric's smile was wiped off of her face as if she was remembering something dark. "He is on a quest. His name is Percy Jackson, by the way. You will hear that name a lot around here."

I heard that name around the camp while I was walking to my cabin, but I just thought that he was popular, not the camp hero/son of Poseidon.

I nod my head, slowly processing this information. "Aren't you guys ever worried that someone will try to take the fleece?" I ask.

Lyric's smile creeps back to her face. I can tell she takes pride in talking about our kind and it's past. I once did. "Yes we did, that's why we have a dragon keeping guard," she says.

I turn around and squint at the tall tree, trying to make out the entrance. There was, indeed, a dragon curled around the trunk. I must have been too injured to notice.

"So where is Thalia now?" I say, curious. I'm sure she'd be sitting at the Zeus table, which no one is, if she were here.

Lyric sighs. "She joined the hunt last year. She is Lady Artemis's new lieutenant."

"Oh," was all I said.

The conch horn sounds, sending us to the amphitheater for the sing along. I sit with my other half-siblings and sing with them, my voice vibrating through my throat. Like my other half sisters and brothers, I was gifted with a decent singing voice. Lyric's voice, though, was more than decent. Her voice was glorious and mesmerizing. She led the sing along, not only because she was the cabin leader, but because she had the best voice.

I sung along with everyone, smiling at the way they made me feel at home. Because I was at home. No matter how much I hated to admit it, this was my home and I was a demigod.

I was too lost in my own thoughts to realize that everybody had stopped singing. I stopped singing too, my cheeks burning in embarrassment as I realized I was the only one singing. I thought everyone was staring at me because of my solo, but then I realized that they weren't staring _at_ me. They were staring _above _me.

I quickly looked up to see the bloody spear of Ares, making it's mark. What? This isn't making any sense. I am Apollo's daughter. I've already been claimed.

But before I could ask myself any more questions, my whole body was covered in a shimmering tornado. I panicked, choking on sparkles. What was happening?

Then, in a burst of glitter, the tornado vanished. The campers gasped. I looked down at my outfit and I gasped too. I was wearing a white Greek-style dress and sandals. My arms wear covered in bracelets and a necklace adorned my long neck. I reached up to touch my hair to find it french-braided perfectly. A glittery band encircled my head. My face felt caked in makeup.

I felt like vomiting. Aphrodite's mark. I was just claimed by Ares and Aphrodite. What in Hades was going on?

The campers stared at me in shock. No one spoke. I was speechless. Chiron was the first, as he always was, to speak up. "Campers, no need to be alarmed. This is extremely rare, but not impossible."

"What?" I say, finding my voice. "What's not impossible?"

Chiron had a hard look in his eyes. "Everyone back to their cabins. I need to speak to Elle alone."

_Not again_, I thought.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So what do you guys think happened? Why do you think Elle wants to train to fight? I'll update another chapter tomorrow, maybe tonight because I kind of ended in cliffhanger and I hate to keep my wonderful readers waiting ;)**

**Till the next time**  
**-1FanGirlGeek**


	16. Elle's Story: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I followed Chiron to the Big House, dreading having to talk with him. He led me to the main room where the fireplace was. I sat on the couch. "Ok," I say. "Lets here it. What just happened?"

Chiron rubbed his forehead. "I have come to believe that you are a Descendant."

"A what?" I say.

Chiron sighs. "A Descendant is a child of many gods. You were claimed by Apollo many years ago and now Ares and Aphrodite, correct? My guess would be that Aphrodite had a daughter that mated with Ares. Ares and the Aphrodite offspring had a daughter named Clea."

I gasped softly at the sound of my mother's name. "Clea and Apollo had you," Chiron finished.

I put my head in hands, talking this all in. A Descendant.

"You see, there was a prophecy long ago," Chiron went on. "Even before the Big Three prophecy. There was a prophecy that two Descendants shall hold the responsibility of the fate of the world. Before, we came to the conclusion that the prophecy was a dud-as a majority of them are-but now I'm starting to believe the prophecy is coming into play." He paused watching my expression and reaction to this news.

I shook my head."Then I quit," I say."I don't want to be responsible for the world's fate, let alone even be a demigod."

Chiron sighed."You now better than anyone that you just can't quit. Might I ask, why are you here then?"

My breath caught in my throat."I, um, need a place to stay," I say off guard.

Chiron's expression hardened as if my words had hurt him. They probably had. "Well, I'm sorry that you don't like your ancestry, but that doesn't mean you can drop out. You have and important role to fulfil that is probably going to happen very soon, after the Titan War. You are going to have to be ready."

Chiron got a pen and notepad from a bookshelf. "I am upgrading your schedule. Due to your... _absence_," he said the word as if it hurt him,"you are out of shape and inexperienced in fighting. I'm going to have you train with Lyric."

Chiron tore off the paper he was writing on from the rest of the pad and handed it to me. "I am going to send you back to your cabin now so you can think this new information over slowly. Get a good nights rest. You start training early tomorrow morning."

I stood up. He walked me to the door and waited. I just stood there for a minute, staring at my 'father' before I opened the door and walked out into the warm breeze.

As I walk back to my cabin, I see a shadow move. My hand instinctively goes to my side where I keep a dagger that I picked up at the weapons shed earlier. I move closer to the darkness, about to jump in and attack, when a boy walked out.

He couldn't of been more than 14 years old, with dark features and frown lines. He wore a black jacket-like cloak thing and skinny jeans. His graphic tee-shirt had a skull on the front. His presence felt deadly. I felt drawn to him, my body suddenly becoming weak.

"I'm sorry," I say, putting my knife back in it's sheath. "I thought you were a monster."

"Doesn't everybody?" the boy said, his shaggy hair covering his emotions in his eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask. My hand was still on the hilt of my dagger.

"Nico di Angelo. Pleased to meet your acquaintance," he said without any life in his voice.

"I'm Elle. Call me Brielle and I'll break your neck," I say, dead serious.

Nico didn't meet my eyes. Instead, her stared at his hands.

"Are you a demigod?" I ask the stranger.

He shrugged a little. "Son of Hades. I'm assuming you are a demigod yourself," he asked in a monotone voice.

I nod, shocked. A son of Hades? Another child of the Big Three. They seem to be very common these days.

"And I'm guessing from your spunk, fierceness, and the way you have you hand on that dagger that your a child of Ares," Nico said, finally looking up from his hands.

I took my hand off of the dagger and clasped them behind my back, shifting my weight on my feet. "Sort of. It's complicated."

Nico shrugged, not speaking.

After standing in the uncomfortable silence, I voice my thoughts. "Aren't you going to ask me why or how it's complicated?"

Nico's expression stayed the same. "I figured that if you wanted me to know, you would tell me."

I sighed, getting impatient by his patience. "Well it's almost curfew. You should get back to your cabin."

Nico stared at me, his dark and bottomless eyes burning holes in my skin. "You talk a lot, don't you?"

I raised my chin stubbornly. "No, I'm just curious."

"And slightly annoying. Bye, now. It's been..." Nico, having no word for this experience, shrugged and walked towards the Big House.

Why was this mysterious demigod at the camp? I didn't see him this morning, and I'm sure I would remember someone so mesmerizing. And why was he going to the Big House? I guess I would just have to look for him tomorrow.

I walked to my cabin. My half-siblings were already asleep. I was glad for that, not wanting to deal with astonished stares or curious questions.

I laid down on my old bed, the familiar feeling of the mattress bringing tears to my eyes. I still found the fact that my stuff was still here, exactly where I last had it, weird. Usually, they clean out the belongings of deceased, missing, or graduated campers. Mine was untouched though. I'll have to ask Lyric about it tomorrow.

I thought about this as I drifted of to sleep, welcoming the darkness.


	17. Elle's Story: Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bright an early in the morning, Lyric woke me up for training. I quickly put on some of the clothes the camp provided for me, and went to meet her at the front door. We sprinted a mile to the arena to warm-up. I found the running a little intense, but I pushed past it, determined.

Lyric then led me through a bunch of conditioning drills, like suicides, to help get my body in shape. My body neglected the exercise immediately, but I kept up with Lyric the best I could.

After my physical fitness training, Lyric and I jogged back to the Apollo cabin for a break. We sat on our beds, across from each other, sipping from our water bottles.

"You did well today. I'll admit, I thought you were going to slack off and quit, but you kept up with me," Lyric said, taking a big gulp of water.

I just nodded. "I'm determined to get better," I say.

Lyric looked at me, hard. "Is there any reason why? I mean, I get that you want to get better and embrace your ancestry, but why? I've heard that you never wanted to be a demigod." Lyric paused searching my face. "But rumors are just rumors, of course."

I took a deep breath. Should I tell Lyric why I'm really here? I can trust her, can't I? She's helped me and got me this far. Why not?

"I must say, I've never heard a rumor that was true," I reply carefully.

Lyric's look turns curious. "Then why are you training so hard and determined? Are you just here to learn how to defend yourself and leave again? Is that it? Or do you just want a home and are training hard to catch up with everyone else? Excuse me and my questions, I'm just curious about you now-a-days."

I shake my head. "I understand. You have a right to be curious. I am here to learn how to defend myself, but not for the reason you might think."

Lyric tilts her head. "Don't feel like you have to tell me. But I would appreciate it if you did."

I bite my lip, my tone serious. "I am here to train," I say. "Because I will need the skills to kill Polyphemus."

Lyric's eyes widened. "What? Are you crazy!? Polyphemus is the chief of all the cyclops! Only Odysseus managed to trick him and he had Athena on his side! You are unexperienced and an underdeveloped fighter! You can't just go hunt down a master cyclops!"

"That's why I need your help! You have experience and I hear you're and excellent fighter. I'm not asking you to risk your life and come with me. I'm just asking you to train me," I say, staring her in the eye.

Lyric sighed and rubbed her temples. "What is your reason for doing this?"

I pause for a minute and look at my hands. "That monster murdered my mom. I am seeking revenge." I look up at her. "Please, Lyric. Train me."

Lyric nods, thinking. "Fine, I'll train you. Under one condition."

I raise my eyebrows. "What?"

Lyric exhales loudly. "When I think you are finally ready to go after Polyphemus, I will travel to the Sea of Monsters with you."

My eyes widened. "No way! I'm not going to have you risk your life just because I have justice to serve! No. Forget it."

Lyric shrugs. "Fine. Then I guess you will have to find someone else to train you. Chiron won't allow you to train with someone other than a cabin mate, and I wish I could say that our siblings would selflessly help you. You know Apollo kids, always so conceited. But, oh well. I guess you want to try your luck." Lyric stands up, walking slowly to the door.

I put my head in my hands. She was right. "Wait," I say. "You train me and I'll let you come along. But, don't say I didn't warn you."

Lyric turns back to face me, a smile growing on her face. "It's a deal then," she says, turning back to the door. She walks over and puts her hand on the knob. "You coming?" She says, looking at me over her shoulder.

"Where to?" I ask setting my water bottle on the floor.

Lyric rolls her eyes. "To train, of course. It's a deal, remember? And I would rather not get slaughtered the second we step into Polyphemus's cave."

I smile, putting my hand to my forehead to salute her. "Yes ma'am."

_I will kill him mom, _I think to myself as Lyric teaches me the proper technic of holding a sword. _I promise._


End file.
